Koszmarne paliwo
Koszmarne paliwo (ang. Nightmare Fuel) – przedmiot wypadający ze wszystkich halucynacji oraz wszystkich uszkodzonych mechanicznych (60%). Wyglądem przypomina ducha i służy do tworzenia przedmiotów z zakładki Magia i Starożytne. Wypada z kamienia próby po jego zniszczeniu w trakcie wskrzeszania. Może zostać sztucznie stworzone z czterech mrocznych płatków, do czego potrzebny jest presticylindrator. Jest niewielka szansa, że zostanie wykopane z grobu. Oprócz tego dwie sztuki koszmarnego paliwa są potrzebne Maxwellowi do skorzystania z Codexu Umbra. Jeśli włożymy w każdy ze slotów chestera koszmarne paliwo, to podczas pełni księżyca zmieni się w Cienistego Chestera. Od aktualizacji Hungry For Your Hunger stworzenie koszmarnego paliwa z mrocznych płatków wymaga presticylindratora. Znacząco ułatwia to zdobycie surowców do stworzenia manipulatora cienia (dawniej właśnie przy nim tworzyło się koszmarne paliwo). Sądząc po komentarzach Maxwella na temat struktur i stworzeń w ruinach, koszmarne paliwo przyczyniło się do upadku Starożytnej Rasy. Wytwarzanie Wykorzystanie }} )}} Pozyskiwanie * Najprostszym sposobem otrzymania koszmarnego paliwa jest zabijanie beardlingów. Jeżeli boimy się ataków innych halucynacji, najłatwiej jest nałapać królików i zamknąć je w skrzyniach. Po sztucznym zaniżeniu zdrowia psychicznego zamienią się one w Beardlingi, które możemy szybko zabić. Następnie jemy cukierki lub ciastka dyniowe, aby wyjść ze stanu szaleństwa; * średnio-trudnym sposobem na zdobycie koszmarnego paliwa jest znaczne obniżenie poczytalności postaci za pomocą różnych sposobów (stanie obok złych kwiatków, zjedzenie surowych grzybów itp.), aż nastanie całkowite szaleństwo. Wtedy halucynacje stają się agresywne i możemy je spokojnie zaatakować. Ubieramy jakąś zbroję np. drewnianą, ewentualnie inną, i broń, jak włócznia czy kolec macki. Najlepiej jest atakować pojedyncze halucynacje za pomocą "kitingu" (taktyka uderz i odejdź), aż do śmierci owego wytworu umysłu. Możemy powtarzać ten sposób, ile chcemy, ale musimy pamiętać, że zbyt duża ilość halucynacji może pokonać postać lub poważnie jej zaszkodzić; * trudniejszym źródłem pozyskania koszmarnego paliwa są halucynacje pojawiające się podczas Cyklu Koszmaru. Wystarczy podczas fazy koszmaru biegać wokół i nie dać się zabić. Po zakończeniu cyklu halucynacje giną, zostawiając po sobie koszmarne paliwo. UWAGA! Nie wszystkie stwory giną; * grając z DLC Rozbitkowie, można łatwo obniżyć poczytalność, atakując małpy tropikalne. Będą obniżać poczytalność gracza, rzucając w niego gnojem, dzięki czemu można zabijać przemienione w koszmarną wersję kraby lub same halucynacje, by pozyskać koszmarne paliwo. Trzeba jednak pamiętać o przedmiotach lub strukturach odnawiających poczytalność; *w dodatku Panowanie Gigantów do pozyskania koszmarnego paliwa można wykorzystać pełnię księżyca. Posadzenie wielu kwiatów w jednym miejscu a następnie zebranie ich podczas pełni (kiedy to zmieniają się one w swoje złe odpowiedniki) poskutkuje otrzymaniem mrocznych płatków, z których można wytworzyć paliwo. Jest to jednak kosztowna w poczytalność taktyka; *Jeżeli posiadamy modyfikację Up and Away, możemy udać się do Nieba i poszukać biomu Aurora. Można tam znaleźć stwory o nazwie Aurora, podobne do halucynacji. Giną na jeden cios włócznią, a łup z nich stanowią dwie sztuki koszmarnego paliwa przez co stanowią bardzo łatwy sposób zdobycia koszmarnego paliwa. Panowanie Gigantów W Don't Starve: Panowanie Gigantów (RoG) podczas pełni głowy świń otwierają oczy. Po zniszczeniu ich w tym stanie, oprócz patyków i skóry świni otrzymujemy jedną sztukę koszmarnego paliwa. Poza tym, surowiec ten możemy otrzymać po zabiciu trującego drzewa liściastego. Rozbitkowie W Don't Starve: Rozbitkowie (DSS) nowymi źródłami koszmarnego paliwa są krablingi oraz pływająca zgroza. Ciekawostki * Koszmarne paliwo to substancja, z której zbudowane są halucynacje oraz która mutuje zwierzęta, zmieniając je w potwory. Można to wywnioskować między innymi z cytatów Maxwella (który sam opisuje paliwo jako "odświeżające"); * "nightmare fuel" ("paliwo dla koszmarów") to w angielskim powiedzonko oznaczające coś tak strasznego, że będę mieć po tym koszmary. Galeria Koszmarne paliwa.png|WX-78 w otoczeniu koszmarnych paliw Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Materiały Kategoria:Przedmioty możliwe do zbudowania Kategoria:Poczytalność Kategoria:Przedmioty wypadające ze stworzeń Kategoria:Przedmioty dryfujące Kategoria:Błyskotki